


You Are Home, You Are Safe And Loved Here

by Spout789



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spout789/pseuds/Spout789





	You Are Home, You Are Safe And Loved Here

Returning from an early morning walk Aragon noticed a chill as she locked the front door behind her.

 

“Why’s it so cold in here?”

“Anne’s got both her balcony and bedroom door open”

“Well why’s nobody told her to shut one of them?”

“We’ve tried, she won’t shut the balcony and you know she won’t shut her bedroom door when she’s in there, the only people who haven’t tried is you and Parr”

“Right I’m going up and I’ll make sure one of her doors stays shut”

“Aragon, please just leave her be, she’s being quiet, just put on a jumper or something”

“No it’s far too cold in here I’m sorting this out once and for all”

 

Making her way upstairs she immediately spotted Anne’s door wide open as usual, peering through she saw Anne sitting on her balcony wrapped in a blanket looking out at nothing in particular. Aragon made her way across the room, not being particularly quiet but still never gaining a reaction from the queen outside. Shutting the balcony door she turned and left the room also closing the bedroom door behind her. Now if she had turned round then she may have seen the the panic that fell across Anne’s face, but she didn’t turn and Anne suddenly felt helpless.

 

A few hours later Parr came down for lunch noting that all the queens bar Anne were there.

 

“Has Anne already gone out?”

“No, we haven’t seen her leave anyway”

“We planned to go out for a run but her doors closed”

“Oh I closed it earlier it was too cold in here so I shut her balcony and main door”

“You shut it? So how is it still closed? Usually if anyone even tries to close her door she stops them or opens it as soon as they are gone”

“I don’t know why don’t you ask her she was just sitting there on the balcony when I went up”

“On the balcony!”

 

With that Parr ran upstairs two at a time before bursting into Anne’s room with enough force for the door to slam against the wall, ran through before looking through the glass door and seeing broken glass from a candle jar scattered across the floor and Anne huddled in the in the corner in her sleep shorts and a t-shirt, even through the glass Catherine could see her shivering. Quickly opening the door, she made her way over to where the queen was, careful not to stand on any of the glass littering the ground.

 

“Anne”

 

She received no response from the normally chatty girl in front of her apart from the constant shiver that had taken over her body, she tried again.

 

“Come on, we need to get you back inside”

 

Still not getting any kind of response, that’s when she noticed Anne was barefoot and there was blood on her feet.

 

“Oh hun, I’m going to get some help”

“N-no”

“I have to, we need to get you in”

“C-C-Cathy m-my n-n-n”

 

Anne was getting more panicked as she struggled to get the words out and Catherine could see the tears threatening to spill.

 

“Hey, calm down, I need to get help, you’re hurt and I don’t want to make it any worse”

“N-n-neck”

“Neck?”

 

On hearing her words repeated back to her Anne lifted her head slightly, that’s when Catherine realised part of Anne’s usual attire was missing, both Anne and Katherine always wore chokers, Catherine had her suspicions as to why but never asked, but now those suspicions seem to have been proven to be true by the thick scar that circled Anne’s neck, a cruel reminder of how she died.

 

“I promise you no one will say anything, but you’re getting way too cold I need to get help from one of the others”

 

Anne’s head slowly dropped again and Catherine could see her eyes fighting to stay open. Quickly lifted Anne head slightly noting just how cold her skin felt.

 

“Hey you need to stay awake for me okay”

“C-c-cold”

“I know honey just keep your eyes open and we’ll get you warm soon”

 

As if on cue the sound of footsteps making their way up the stairs appeared and without a thought of who it could be Catherine called out.

 

“Whoever that is get here now!”

“Cathy what’s wro…”

 

It was Aragon who froze upon seeing Anne looking so small and shaking.

 

“What happened?!”

“That doesn’t matter right now just help me get her inside, she’s hurt and I don’t think she has the energy to stand even if she wasn’t”

“Right I’ll go behind her and we’ll carry her in”

 

Between the two of them they managed to lift Anne and place her on a chair with her feet on a footstool, as soon as Aragon let go she quickly shut the balcony door and grabbed one of the giant blankets off Anne’s bed while Parr was sat on the arm of the chair rubbing Anne’s arms to try and create some warmth, seeing that it didn’t look like Parr was going to move anytime soon Aragon wrapped the blanket around the two of them before looking at Anne’s feet.

 

“This is my fault, I shut the balcony door knowing she was out there”

“Did you know that you can’t open the door from the outside?”

“No”

“Then it’s not your fault you didn’t know that she’d be trapped when you shut it and anyone could have done it okay?”

“Okay, I’m going to get Jane to come look at her feet I can’t see you moving anytime soon and she’s better at that stuff than me” 

 

Before Aragon had walked past she felt a cold hand attempt to grab at her wrist, looking down she saw Anne’s hand reaching out so she grabbed it.

 

“I’m sorry, if I’d known the door wouldn’t open I would never have shut it in the first place”

 

Anne simply nodded and gently squeezed Aragon’s hand to which Aragon smiled.

 

“Look after her Parr”

“I will”

 

With that Aragon left the room leaving the two queens alone.

 

“What were you doing out there Anne? it’s freezing and you were there in your pyjamas how long were you out there for?”

 

Anne just looked at her feet not saying anything but Catherine could see the tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Hey, hey, come on, it’s okay, I’m just worried about you hun, there’s something going on and I can’t just sit here knowing that something’s wrong”

“It’s st-stupid”

“If it’s troubling you it’s not stupid”

 

At that moment Jane came through the door carrying the first aid box and a tub of soapy water, upon seeing Anne in the chair she quickly made her way to the footstool careful not to spill any water. 

 

“Oh dear, let’s get you fixed up okay, you might want to grab her hand Cathy, there’s still some glass in her foot”

“Okay”

“Okay love I need you to keep still for me, this is going to sting a bit”

“Just squeeze my hand when it hurts”

 

Jane carefully removed the glass, allowing the wound to bleed a little before washing, applying an antiseptic and wrapping the wound. She looked up to see Anne leaning on Parr’s shoulder exposing part of her neck, noticing some light scratches along the scar. 

 

“Oh love, you’ve been having the nightmares haven’t you?”

 

Anne didn’t respond, instead she closed her eyes and turn into Catherine’s shoulder, acting on instinct Catherine raised her hand to Anne’s head and tried to comfort the queen.

 

“What do you mean  _ the _ nightmares?”

“Both her and Kitty get flashbacks to when, um…”

“The swordsman”

“Oh hun, you’re here now with me, Kitty, Seymour, Cleves and even Aragon”

“I know it’s just sometimes it seems so real like I’m in a loop”

“Why haven’t you said anything before, we could’ve helped, I could’ve helped”

 

Anne didn’t respond to that and instead just looked at her hand which Parr was still holding. Seeing that Anne was opening up more to Parr than she had to anyone else in the house Jane double checked the wrap was secure and got up.

 

“I’m going to leave you two and grab you both something to eat and drink”

“Okay thanks Jane”

 

Once Jane had left the room Anne shifted slightly still looking at hers and Parr’s hands before opening her mouth to speak again.

 

“Je ne veux pas être un fardeau, je peux le gérer seul, je dois juste le sucer”

“Anne, look at me, never have you ever been a burden and you never will be”

“But-“

“But nothing, this isn’t something you can just ignore Anne, the more you leave it the worse it’s going to get”

“It’ll be fine, they’re just dreams and Kitty had it worse”

“Anne listen to me, just because you say Kitty had it worse doesn’t mean that you should ignore what’s going on, I’m here and I’ll listen, I care to much about you, I don’t want to see you destroying yourself because you’re hiding how you’re feeling”

 

Anne just stared at her unable to hold the tears back for any longer she broke down, Catherine immediately pulled her closer and just let her cry.

 

“S-sometimes I forget this is real”

“What?”

“Sometimes I feel like all this is just something my mind made up, l-like I’m just in between life and death, like when I go to sleep I won’t wake up I’ll just be a body on the ground”

“You know that’s not true bug, I promise you that this is real”

“I know I just- I don’t understand, it it’s like my mind refuses to believe it”

“Well I’ll be here to listen and reassure you that it’s real, if you ever feel like you need someone I’m here and I’m not going anywhere okay?”

“Okay… could we just stay up here today? I don’t really want to face the others just yet”

“Of course”


End file.
